1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to aggregating information. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to updating aggregated information according to user preferences.
2. Background Information
A consumer may pay bills, issued by one or more companies, using the Internet. The consumer may wish to learn more about the products and services offered by these companies. To learn about new products and services, for example, a product that the consumer has not yet purchased, the consumer may receive advertisement information via emails, paper-based “circulars” and graphical popup windows delivered via an Internet browser. Further, in order to answer questions or troubleshoot issues the consumer may have with respect to a particular product or service, the consumer may place a telephone call or prepare an email to a customer service agent, retrieve and read a product manual or search the Internet using a search engine.
Each of these above-noted activities may be performed for each individual product or service requiring troubleshooting or requiring an answer to a question, using a system specific to each company. Similarly, the consumer may review the advertisement information received from each company in a number of different formats, each of which may be specific to the company. Accordingly, the consumer may interact with a number of different systems and websites specified by each of the companies in order to obtain the desired information.